Closet
by Skates16
Summary: Stuck in the closet with Oliver. Yeah, Jackson locked us in by accident, Lilly's on a date so she's no help. So... what to do? Moliver, one-shot.


_This came to me randomly last night... ok, early this morning. Ha ha, it's kinda weird and random... there is just no way to explain it really. So, uhm, it's in Miley's POV, until one point where it is in Oliver's, but then it switches back to Miley. But I make it obvious who is who and all..._

**Closet**

"Hello?" I shouted and banged on the door. "Can anyone hear me?"

No answer. Guess not.

"Jackson! Oh, you are so dead…"

This was just great; my own brother had locked me up in a closet during a surprise party at our house while dad was out of town. Like locking me up in here would stop me from phoning my father, I did have my cell phone on me.

I switched it on and was about to dial my dad's number when I noticed something move in the cupboard, amongst the coats. Now don't get me wrong, this was a pretty big cupboard in our hallway. Not as big as the Hannah one, but just about. So another person could fit in here.

I didn't expect that, so when I shined the light coming from my phone onto the person's face, I screamed and dropped the phone.

_6 hours earlier…_

"Jackson, there is no way dad is going to allow you to throw a party tonight while he's away." I said as I finished texting Lilly and listening to my brother's plans. For some reason he was talking to himself.

So I thought, he had a headset on when he turned around to face me. It actually looked so funny that I burst out laughing, causing Jackson to glare at me.

"There's no way he can stop me if he's out of town. And you're not going to say a word to him." Jackson told me as he took the headset off his head and then walked up the stairs. I just shook my head at him and left the house, making my way down to Rico's where I was supposed to meet Lilly now.

Lilly wasn't there yet when I got there, so I sat down by the table near Rico's. I wasn't surprised when I then saw the seat next to me was then taken by none other than Oliver.

"Hey Miles." He said, smiling as he then took a bite out of the hotdog he must have bought.

"Hey Oliver. Thought today was family day or something?" I asked him.

"Yeah, well my parents thought it would be a good idea to take Josh out to the pier. He then got his very first taste of cotton candy and let's just say mom's got even more reason not to have sugar in the house." Oliver said. I couldn't help but laugh, I always thought Oliver's baby brother was hyper active. He was kind of like a mini Lilly or Jackson in that case. The one time Oliver had to baby sit Josh and somehow Lilly and I ended up helping him. That was a very long night…

"So guess it was called off early then?" I asked.

Oliver nodded and then shrugged. "It actually worked out because I didn't want to be stuck with my family for the whole day. But Miles, I hear Jackson is having a party tonight…"

"Yeah, and it's not happening if I have anything to do about it." I cut in. I knew Oliver was going to ask me for an invite to that party, he usually does. Not like I wouldn't do it for him, trust me I'd do anything for my friends, but if it's got something to do with Jackson it's basically out of my power anyway.

"I wasn't going to ask you for an invite." He said, cheeks going slightly red. "I just wanted-"

"I'm here now." Lilly said, interrupting Oliver. We both turned to look at her. "What? Did I interrupt something?"

We both blushed. We should have been used to this by now; Lilly usually teased us if she caught Oliver and me together. She would then usually make a remark about it later when Oliver disappears, but I usually tune her out.

"Once again Lilly, no." Oliver said, standing up. I frowned at him; usually he stays quiet when Lilly teases us like this. "I'll see you later Miley."

"Uh, ok. Bye Oliver!" I called out to him as he walked way.

"Yeah, bye Oliver." Lilly said sarcastically, but then quickly took his seat. "What was so important that you had to drag me away from skateboarding?"

"Lilly, Jackson's having another one of his stupid parties. I'm going to need some place to crash then." I said.

"And you couldn't ask me this over the phone?" She asked.

"Well, if I can I'm going to need your help packing because I'm also supposed to be going to a Hannah event tomorrow so I may need to take an outfit."

Lilly's face brightened. "Alright, I'll help you!"

_Present_

"Miley! Shush!" I then felt his hand cover my mouth to muffle my scream. I froze and after a while he took his hand away from my mouth.

"OLIVER!" I screamed and his hand covered my mouth again. However I didn't appreciate this and took a step backwards, tripped over something and fell. Oliver didn't come down with me, but stood over me, most likely looking confused.

"Miley, can you please be quiet? Jackson's not supposed to know I'm here." He whispered.

"So you did want an invite!" I accused.

"Uhm, no. Lilly phoned to say you may need some assistance to get out, as she's still on her date. Guess she's right."

I sighed and looked up at him. My eyes were now adjusted to the darkness so I could see what I tripped over. It was an umbrella stand that Jackson must have stuffed in here too.

"Need a hand?" Oliver asked, holding his hand out to me. I smiled up at him and took his hand. He pulled me up to my feet and I placed my hand on his shoulder to keep my balance.

Mistake one. We were dangerously close right now.

_4 hours earlier…_

"Lilly, I think that's it." I said, looking at my bag packed with my stuff. Lilly nodded in agreement when her cell went off. I heard her squeal and then run out of the room. I was guessing it was the guy she had a crush on, so I let her speak to him while I tried to pick up the bag off my bed.

The thing weighed a ton.

Then my cell went off. I answered without looking to who it was.

"Hey Miley." Oliver said.

"Hey Oliver." I said, examining the bag. Now there must be some things in there that I didn't need. I mean did I have to take all those CDs; I could just play them off my iPod, right?

"Uhm, what are you doing tonight? You staying at your place for the party or going to Lilly's?" Oliver asked me.

"Going to Lilly's. Why, worried I won't be able to let you in through my window now?"

"No. Miley, I don't want to go to the party tonight."

"Then are you worried about me?" I teased.

"Yeah."

I paused, not sure how to answer that. However Lilly saved the day as she ran into my room, shouting in a high pitched voice that I could not understand her.

"Uhm, Oliver, I've got to go right now."

"Lilly?"

"Yeah."

"Understood." He said and hung up. Lilly then went on to explain how she had a date that night, but I could still sleepover.

I wasn't paying much attention to her. My mind was elsewhere.

_Present_

"Uhm, thanks." I said, taking my hand off his should and pulling the other out of his grasp. I didn't move backwards this time, just in case I hit and tripped over that umbrella stand again.

"No problem." He said. I shivered then and walked back towards the door, trying the doorknob again. Still locked.

"So then how did you end up in our closet?" I asked as I turned to face Oliver.

"Oh, well…"

_1 hour ago…_

"Oliver, can you please just make sure Miley's ok? She hasn't answered any of my texts." Lilly told me. I rolled my eyes, like Lilly was really worried about Miley right now.

"Yeah, I'll go over to her house and pick her up for you then." I said.

"Thanks!" She said and hung up. I then had a suspicion Lilly was supposed to fetch Miley from her house before going on the date and she failed to do so. I pocketed my cell phone and then picked up the keys for my bike and quickly left the house before mom or dad could stop me.

People were surprised I got a motorbike instead of a car like most people my age. I didn't know why either, my dad just gave the thing to me. Mom wasn't happy, but I fell in love with the thing and there was nothing she could do to stop me from riding it.

Except grounding me, this had seemed to be happening quite often now…

So, on my bike it would take just under five minutes to get to Miley's house if traffic's good. Which round this time of day, it was so I was there in no time. I parked my bike in the driveway, it didn't seem like the party had started yet so I used the front door.

Biggest mistake of my life.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Jackson asked when he saw me.

"I came to fetch Miley for Lilly." I told him. He didn't believe me and I got shut outside. However helping Miley sneak out of the house multiple of times had paid off and a couple of minutes later I was inside.

I was on my way to Miley's room when I heard Jackson's voice. I then had to hide and the first place I found was the closet.

Then I ended up being stuck there.

_Present_

I shook my head when Oliver finished explaining how he got in here. My brother sure was something. Shortly after that I was forced in here by him and he locked the door, not knowing Oliver was in here too.

"So I'm guessing he was worried I'd ruin his party and locked us in here." I said.

"Without food." Oliver complained, rubbing his stomach. I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the door.

"Is that the only thing you can think of right now?"

"No…" He said softly and I frowned. Oliver's face was now turned downwards, not looking at me.

"Ok, what else are you thinking of now?" I asked, trying to get him to look at me. He didn't, nor did he answer me. "Oliver?"

"I… uh… move, maybe we can bash the door down." Oliver said and moved towards me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, supposedly to move me to the side or something. I didn't budge though.

"No, I think there's something you're not telling me." I said, crossing my arms and standing in his way.

"Th-there's nothing!" He said. I leaned forwards towards him, trying to look scary, but really because it was still dark and I couldn't see his face clearly.

"Tell…" I trailed off as I realized how close I'd made our faces. Oliver had a look of shock on his face and it seemed like he'd stopped breathing. His gaze wasn't meeting mine anymore; it had moved down to look at my mouth… I think. Or my nose which was basically touching his right now.

I had to move back, I'd just stepped over the line. I moved my head back so our noses weren't touching, but that seemed to trigger something in Oliver and instead of letting me make the space between us bigger, he closed it so that our noses weren't touching, but our mouths.

And something went off in my head.

I thought kissing Oliver would be like kissing Jackson. Ok, that's a bit mean and seriously gross. I thought kissing Oliver would be like kissing… well, someone you don't like. That you wouldn't enjoy it and couldn't wait for it to end, or the minute his lips touched mine I would be pushing him away. Yes, I have once considered kissing Oliver and came to this conclusion.

So when his lips touched mine, I was ready to push him away and demand to know what he was doing. But I didn't… I just couldn't. I didn't respond the way I thought I would, because I then ended up kissing him.

And in my mind it was like… well, it was like I was on a rollercoaster and having the time of my life. Weird, I know, but I felt the rush once his lips touched mine and I only got more lightheaded as I kissed him back.

I felt his hand on my shoulder move down my arm and as his skin touched mine, it felt as if he'd sent it ablaze. How was that possible? Why was he suddenly having this affect on me, this was Oliver we were talking about! Every time he touched me I never felt like this! Why was this happening now?

I couldn't stop myself though, once his hand left my arm my own hands made their way up his chest and then around his neck, pulling his face closer. I'd lost control and all common sense by now, it didn't matter who I was kissing. Because he was a damn good kisser and there was no way in hell I was going to let it end any time soon.

Well, the kiss intensified from there and I was pushed against the door now. Oliver stopped kissing me on my mouth but started kissing along my jaw line. Just like with his hand, it left my skin feeling hot. This was torture though, so I grabbed his face and kissed him this time.

Unfortunately at that time someone decides to open the closet and since I was pushed up against the door and Oliver was leaning into me, we both fell over onto the floor, breaking from the kiss. I looked up and had to blink a couple of times for my eyes to get used to the light and looked up to see a shocked Jackson standing over me.

"You!" I shouted, pointing at him. "You are in so much trouble when dad gets home!"

"Really? And what about this?" He asked and then took a picture with his phone. I frowned and then tried to move. Of course I can't, because Oliver is still on top of me. It doesn't look as bad as people would think… except that yes my shirt is riding up and I have just been making out with my best guy friend.

"That's blackmail." I claimed as Oliver quickly got off me, but then helped me up too.

"Yes, it is. And I don't care what you do, but you rat me out and you're going down with me." Jackson said, pocketing his phone. I glared at my brother and looked at Oliver who looked really embarrassed right now.

"Fine. But I will get you back for locking me up in that closet." I said, taking Oliver's hand and passing Jackson. Both boys looked surprised; Jackson because I'd let him get away with something and Oliver because I was holding his hand.

I didn't say anything to him until we made it outside my house and I found his bike. I then let go of his hand and turned to face him and had to stop myself from laughing.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Your hair." I stated. He smiled.

"You're one to talk." My hand quickly went to my head. Oh great, it must be a mess now…

"Here, take the helmet and I'll drive you to Lilly's house." Oliver handed me the spare helmet he always carried with him on his bike. I took it and quickly put it on.

"Uhm, if you haven't noticed I don't have my bags." I stated. Oliver paused. "But that's ok, 'cause I don't want to go to Lilly's house just yet."

"Then where?"

"Well, if you really like me as much as I think you do, maybe on a date?" I suggested, going out on a limb here.

"Oh… you mean what happened in the closet?" I nodded. "I'm sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I told him, smiling.

"But you don't like me." Oliver stated. "You made that very clear when you revealed that you were Hannah."

Oh geez, how oblivious can a guy be right now? But it's Oliver and it's why I love him… as a friend and probably more now.

"Ok, I just asked you out on a date and you're still unsure if I like you?"

"Oh, uh…" I quickly kissed him.

"Yes, I do. Besides that was long ago, things change."

He had a goofy smile on his face as he then got onto the motorbike and I got on behind him, wrapping my arms tight around his waist.

"Oh and what happened in the closet… yeah, it doesn't have to stay in there."

"So we can come out?"

I laughed at that and nodded as he started the engine and we drove off.

* * *

_I hate this ending... I had it all worked out till the end, then I just with something random. Blah. So, I don't know what age you get your motorbike license, but back home it's at 16 and you get yours drivers at 18. And I love motorbikes, so that's why I made Oliver have one. It was also something random... I now want to write about that night they baby sit his little brother. Ha ha..._


End file.
